Unsual Feelings
by bookspiledupinamess
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is used to be in control of everything but when one Blaine Anderson enters his life, everything becomes unpredictable and out of hand. Sebastian doesn't know how to properly deal with that fact.


**Author's Note: **Seblaine/Blastian Oneshot. As ever, reviews, feedback and constructive criticism is most welcomed and appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy this. It was supposed to be a drabble but it ended up in an Oneshot (I just kept writing.)  
Exams are starting next week so, this is a little "sample". It just kinda popped into my mind and I was hungry to write something so, IT WAS BORN *laughs*. I hope Seb and Blainers are not OOC.  
Also, English is not my 1st language so you might notice some mistakes, grammar and spelling wise. My Beta Reader is quite meticulous and I'm a perfectionist, but who knows.  
Anyways, feel free to drop prompts on my ask box in tumblr. I really NEED to write: http: / hoodiesandcoffee . tumblr . com (You know the deal, just remove the spaces :3) or send them along with your reviews.  
No more ranting. Just wanted to add my thanks for the reviews and Author/Story alerts on "Back Kink". It truly means the world to me.  
**Disclaimer: ** Characters belongs to Glee and its respective producers and writers, therefore I don't own one fuck except for the writing of this story.  
**Rate:** T, for cursing.  
**Genre:** Angsty-ish, Romance & Friendship (I guess (?). I really suck at this of "choosing" a topic.)  
**Words:** 855 words.

* * *

**Unusual Feelings.**

Sebastian felt **humiliated**.  
He enjoyed the feeling of possessing control over his actions, his decisions, himself and others. That's why he could count his regrets with the solemn fingers of his right hand. It didn't matter how many sins he had committed, how vile or rude his doings were in the eyes of society, overrated morals or stupid assumptions from naive human beings.  
It didn't matter, because he had done them of his own free will. Because he wanted it all to happen. Because he held the last word - the yes and the no.  
But then he moved back to Westerville, he started to attend Dalton Academy, he joined the Warblers and it all led to him meeting Blaine Anderson.  
He might have pursued to know the wonder boy, to flatter him, to mess with him. But he wasn't counting with said boy having a boyfriend or with him being such a damn devoted, loyal, trustworthy, against-cheating little puppy, for that matter. And he didn't want to believe the reality that Blaine had, in fact, real feelings towards Kurt. He wasn't expecting to have actual... **feelings** for him.  
He encountered what he found needless. He faced it with resentment.  
He met jealousy.  
At first it sounded surreal, then disgusting, then annoying. It all summed up with him dealing with it. With those feelings arranged messily on his gut.  
And now he was texting Blaine. His fingers temptingly typed the keys of his iPhone, formulating words. Motion fast. He didn't want to deal with the fact that his heart was challenging him to go beyond ridiculous. He sounded somewhat **needy**. Like he was begging Blaine for dear life, to just love him back. He didn't **do** needy.  
_"It's funny how the two times you said you hated me are worth less than the one you didn't. – Sebastian."_  
There; it was done. His brain could go to hell. Tonight he would make his way to Scandals, drown his heart in some fancy, strong liquid, pick up a cute guy, fuck him hard and mighty and then, proceed to leave before he wakes up so he doesn't deal with all that drama. He had experience enough on sex. The drama was unbearably idiotic.  
His iPhone rang; he had received a text message.  
_"Sebastian, I never said I loved you. – Blaine "_, it read.  
He rushed his hands violently to his face, trying to whip the rebellion inside him away.  
He** knew** that. There was no need to rub it in his face, for fuck sakes.  
_"I don't recall saying you did, Blaine."_, he resolved to retort. There was no way Anderson would shut him up. He had a point to make.

* * *

Blaine sighed. He was in McKinley High's gym, punching that damned sand bag. He was trying to release his frustrations, his contradictory feelings, all that fucking **stress**. But somehow the more he advanced on the inanimate object, the more irritated he felt.  
His was dripping sweat from his muscled body, his arms already a bit numb from the heavy hitting. His muscles were twisting, rigid; begging their owner to just stop with what seemed to be a complete nonsense. His t-shirt was stained in perspiration. His face was damp from all the effort.  
He licked the salty flavor from his lips and steadied the balancing sand bag with firm hands when he noticed his Blackberry vibrating.  
His brows furrowed when "Sebastian Smythe" was the name that appeared on his screen along with a text warning.  
He wasn't expecting what he read.  
In a mix of unknown emotions he ran his fingers through his curls, that now insisted on running free on his scalp.  
He remembered that day. Where he hadn't denied it. Where he had stand in silence as Sebastian gazed at him, so sure of his previous statement, so sure he could read Blaine freely, like he was some sort of open book in a forgotten library.  
He texted him back.  
He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. When he got Sebastian's second text he wasn't surprised by his defensive ways.  
Predictable.  
That was the kind of answer you'd get from Sebastian Smythe in this type of situation.

He sighed, defeated and replied. _"Right."_

* * *

_"**Right**? Can he honestly be this simplistic?"_, Sebastian thought in mock shock.

Conclusion: Blaine Anderson was clearly quite fond of messing with Sebastian Smythe.  
Sebastian threw his body onto the stand of his kitchen and grunted heavily, drinking his coffee in annoyance.  
If he didn't know himself better, he'd say he was **fanboying**. But he was reaching a critical point where he felt like those clichéd, helpless middle school girls that gush over the usually not intelligent, popular boy.  
He felt like Rachel Berry, except he wasn't and Blaine was **no** Finn Hudson.  
Desperation.

At a Friday, around six o'clock in the afternoon, in the start of a witty spring, Sebastian was for the first time of his rational life, **cheesy**.

_"I just wanted to clarify that that time when you shut your mouth and didn't deny you loved me, meant the world to me."_


End file.
